Les certitudes
by Akaa
Summary: Elle, c'est Anastasiya. Comme la princesse russe. Le problème est qu'elle aussi, est une princesse russe. Une Sang-Pur. Cette année, elle découvre Poudlard pour sa dernière rentrée. Mais elle ne sait rien de l'Angleterre. Elle ne sait pas qui est ce Lord Voldemort qui instille la terreur dans la population britannique. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle doit protéger sa fratrie.
1. Chapter 1

« Ana… »

_Je vois du bleu. Du bleu de ciel, ou du bleu de glace, je ne sais pas… Mais je connais cette couleur, et je crois que bizarrement, je l'aime bien. Je l'_affectionne.

_… sans commentaire._

_Je me rends compte que je cligne des yeux. Autant essayer de bouger alors, parce que ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le calme, mais on m'a toujours répété qu'il est la meilleure dissimulation du danger._

« Anastasiya… »

_Mon nom. Mon nom qui résonne. Et si je ne veux pas ? Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ce nom. Il traîne trop de souvenirs douloureux. Et voilà que je me crispe, comme à chaque fois._

_A chaque fois. A chaque fois que je me réveille. En pleurant._

« Ana ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Ah, tout s'explique. Ce bleu qui s'est placé au-dessus de moi, c'est synonyme de Leka qui se prend pour un réveil. Si j'étais mal élevée, je la jetterais par terre. Malheureusement, je ne peux que lui lancer un regard de bovin – le réveil, quel délice !

Mais comme tous les matins, elle a l'air inquiet. Merlin. Mes larmes, ces traîtresses. Je les essuie du revers de la main, alors qu'elle se relève, de nouveau impassible. Que j'aime la délicatesse que notre éducation nous a inculquée ! Enfin, le je-m'en-foutisme, devrai-je dire – mais si je suis pessimiste dès le matin, je ne tiendrai pas la journée.

Alors qu'Aleksandra sort de ma chambre sans un mot, je réalise qu'il n'est que huit heures du matin, et que si ma sœur d'habitude encore plus paresseuse que moi a fait l'effort de se réveiller, le jour doit être important. Qu'ai-je oublié ? Un déjeuner chez l'Ambassadeur ? Une réunion politique de mon père à laquelle nous nous devons d'assister ? Un brunch organisé par de la famille éloignée, sans doute les Malefoy ? Un match de Quidditch, peut-être. A cette idée, je sens mes lèvres s'incurver : le Quidditch est mon sport préféré - même si on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que c'est aussi le seul pratiqué parmi nous, les sorciers. Mais mon visage reprend très vite son masque d'impassibilité, tout simplement parce que si un match était prévu, ma mémoire ne m'aurait pas abandonnée.

Prévoyante, je décide de me lever avant de me rendormir, chose bien plus tentante qu'il n'y parait. Et je me dis avec reconnaissance que si je suis capable d'y résister, c'est grâce à l'éducation que Mère nous a accordée, tout en douceur et en grandeur. Et comme tous les matins, je laisse exactement une minute à mes pensées pour dériver vers celle pour qui je pleure chaque nuit. Ma Mama, en russe.

« Anaaaaaa ! retentissent deux voix, me faisant sursauter.

Ah, Leka est de retour, et avec de la compagnie, cette fois. Esfir, sa jumelle, aussi appelée Es', qui profite du bruit pour se glisser à mon côté, devant le miroir qui orne le mur droit de ma chambre.

- Bonjour très chère, me chuchote-t-elle.

Alors que je lui accorde un sourire et que Leka fouille dans mes produits de maquillage, je prends le temps de les détailler. Es', d'habitude si sereine, fait briller ses yeux vairons d'un éclat d'impatience, et a coiffé ses cheveux blonds très clairs. Son regard se pose sur sa jumelle, qui elle arbore des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens. C'est la seule différence physique entre les jumelles, avec leurs yeux : ceux d'Aleksandra sont d'un bleu très clair, qu'elle aime à dire glacé, alors que seul l'un de ceux d'Esfir arbore cette couleur. Son autre œil est d'un vert étrange, qui s'accorde à celui de mon regard.

C'est pour cette raison que l'on m'a souvent dit que j'étais une espèce d'assemblage des jumelles –alors que je suis leur aînée. J'ai moi-même des cheveux d'un noir très… noir, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre mot. Parfaitement lisses, fins et m'arrivant au milieu du dos, ils sont coupés au niveau de mon visage pour me faire une frange, et cachent mes sourcils. Souvent mes yeux, aussi. Ce qui est parfaitement mon intention. En effet, malgré le fait que j'ai été élevée dans l'idée que je suis supérieure à tous ceux qui croisent ma route, je trouve depuis que j'ai l'âge de me regarder dans un miroir que mes yeux ne sont pas beaux. Ils sont d'un vert bouteille qui se remarque tout de suite. Un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

Mais ma fierté d'aristocrate Russe et Sang-Pur est censée m'empêcher d'en faire une obsession. Alors comme à chaque fois, je me secoue et me concentre à nouveau sur mes sœurs. Elles aussi portent des franges – c'est une tradition familiale.

« Niko est-il réveillé ? je leur demande.

- Père a demandé à lui parler il y a dix minutes, répond Leka, et d'un regard elle marque sa désapprobation.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'Es', Leka, Niko notre petit frère de onze ans et moi, on est comme les doigts de la main. Toujours ensemble – ou autant qu'on le peut. Tout simplement parce que l'on a beaucoup voyagé : je suis née à Moscou, et le reste de la fratrie à St Petersburg. Nous y avons habité jusqu'à mes douze ans – ma première année en Ecole de Magie s'est faite à Durmstrang, avec son lot de fourrures, de feux de cheminée et de magie noire. Nous avons ensuite déménagé à Paris, ce qui était bien plus à mon goût. Sans doute manquait-il à la France les froideurs hivernales de la Russie, mais Beauxbâtons, avec son grand château, son lac et son atmosphère luxueuse, me plaisait. Et surtout, je voyais mes sœurs chaque jour.

Et soudain, cela me revient. Je dois faire une tête bizarre, parce que les jumelles me regardent avec de grands yeux – il n'y a qu'entre nous que nous laissons nos émotions se voir – et je crie :

- Poudlard !

C'est pas vrai ! Comment cela a-t-il pu sortir de ma tête ! Je vois à l'air railleur de Leka qu'elle a tout à fait conscience qu'en ce moment même, un chapelet d'injures défile dans mes pensées. Mais quand même ! Aujourd'hui est la rentrée à Poudlard, par Merlin ! Le premier jour de la première année de Niko ! Et le premier jour de ma dernière année, par la même occasion…

- Par Merlin… je soupire en me passant une main sur le visage.

- On ne jure pas, me répond automatiquement Es'. Leka éclate de rire, moqueuse. Esfir a la manie de répéter les leçons qu'on lui a apprises.

Je récupère mes affaires en quatrième vitesse avant de me précipiter dans ma salle-de-bains. Le temps de fermer la porte, j'entends Esfir dire tranquillement :

- Dix noises qu'elle trébuche avant d'atteindre la baignoire.

- Tenu, s'exclame Leka, et j'imagine parfaitement le sourire sournois qui flotte sur ses lèvres. Mais je parie que c'est après qu'elle tombera.

J'esquisse un rictus. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mes jambes sont trop longues ?! Je les emmêle dès que je suis fatiguée, c'est « absolument jouissif » de me voir me ruiner les genoux d'après Aleksandra.

Mais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Nata, l'une de nos Elfes de maison, me tend le robe noire que je n'ai pas choisie, je note avec arrogance que non, je ne suis pas tombée. Je suis trop fière. C'est invivable, je suis la première à le dire, et pourtant, je suis physiquement incapable de faire preuve d'humilité devant quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de ma famille.

Très pratique, quand on rencontre le Premier Ministre Britannique.

C'est sur cette pensée que je retourne dans ma chambre, où les filles ne sont plus – d'après ce que j'entends, elles se disputent la même jupe d'uniforme dans le couloir. Notez l'ironie de la situation. Mais je me décide à les imiter, et remplis la valise qui est apparue au pied de mon lit. Le plus vite possible. C'est le défi, tous les ans : réussir à faire entrer ce que l'on veut (donc ce dont on a besoin) dans nos valises avant que les Elfes ne le découvrent. Car enfin, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'irréel et d'inconsidéré dans le fait d'emmener notre collection de potions et de pétards faits maison ! Ils sont spécialement prévus pour les mauvaises blagues, autant les utiliser. Mais non, les jumelles et moi ne sommes pas vicieuses, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Je jette les derniers livres de ma table de nuit à l'aide de ma baguette dans ma valise – « Comment élever son Pégase ? », « La photographie magique, ou D'un métier en pleine expansion », et « Le Phénix et les Pitiponks », excellent roman policier, quand on toque à la porte de la chambre.

- Entre, Niko, je lance.

Lorsque je me retourne, il est là, et je sens une vague de tendresse m'envahir. C'est notre trésor, ce garçon. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, bien plus chauds que ceux des jumelles. Et bien plus intuitifs.

- Alors, que te voulait Père ? je demande d'un ton qui se veut détaché. Mais je sais qu'il ne s'y laisse pas prendre, et qu'il se demande pourquoi depuis peu, je me renferme dès qu'on évoque l'autorité parentale.

- Que je le rende fier. Il précise après un temps d'arrêt : Tu savais, toi, pour les Maisons de Poudlard ? Notre devoir est d'aller à Serpentard.

Evidemment, que je le savais. Je me suis renseignée, quand j'ai appris que nous déménagions encore une fois. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère : Père a gâché la surprise pour Nikolaï. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et ce ne sera pas la dernière ; mais la première rentrée est quelque chose de spécial. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans celle de Niko.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, me dit d'ailleurs celui-ci. Je l'aurais appris à un moment ou à un autre.

Je souris. Il devinera toujours tout !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu sais, je réponds. Cela t'aurait plu.

- Et cela me plaira, Ana. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Il est dix heures, Père veut nous voir une dernière fois avant que les Elfes ne nous fassent transplaner.

Il est si sérieux, il me fait rire à chaque fois ! Es' a dit une fois que Niko est déjà adulte, et elle a raison, comme d'habitude ; nous avons tous les quatre trop vécu pour être encore des enfants. Malheureusement.

Avec un sort de collage de mon cru (on ne sait jamais, je ne les connais pas ces Poudlardiens), je verrouille ma valise alors que Niko va chercher les jumelles. C'est ensemble que nous descendons, moi la première. Je ne sais pas pourquoi notre père veut nous voir, mais depuis peu j'ai commencé à détester la peur qui se glisse en moi lorsque mes frères et sœurs sont dans la même pièce que lui.

- Bonjour, mes enfants, dit-il alors que nous entrons dans le salon. Il s'est installé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir.

La décoration, autour de nous, est étouffante. Du vert, des serpents d'argent, des blasons, des tableaux. Très moyen, dans l'ensemble, avais-je souligné avec ironie lorsque nous étions arrivés à Londres au début de l'été. J'avais écopé d'un sort dans le mollet gauche. C'est un endroit plus pratique à atteindre que le ventre, voyez-vous. Dans ces moments là, je me dis qu'au moins, le reste de la fratrie est protégée.

- Si je nous ai réunis avant votre départ, c'est pour vous rappeler que vous êtes mes héritiers, et ceux de la famille Dalitzyn, noble descendance du Sang-Pur et Empereur Gengis Khan et des Tsars de la Grande Russie. Rendez-moi fiers.

Esfir, à ma droite, me coule un regard. C'est à moi, en tant qu'aînée, de répondre.

- Nous serons toujours fiers ! Je m'exclame en m'inclinant.

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de Père. Bien, au moins l'un de nous est satisfait. Il est vrai que je ne risquais pas grand-chose en citant la devise de la famille, mais bon. Bouger un doigt est un risque, avec lui.

Esfir, Aleksandra et Nikolaï s'inclinent alors. Avec un signe de tête, Père sort alors du salon, et quatre Elfes apparaissent. Très bien. Le temps d'avoir la sensation de passer dans un tube particulièrement serré plus tard, nous sommes devant un mur. Celui qui s'ouvre sur le quai 9 ¾, je parie. Et dans une gare moldue. Je comprends pourquoi Père ne nous a pas accompagnés : cela l'aurait dégradé de ne serait-ce que fréquenter un endroit empli de Moldus.

Ce qui ne change pas de d'habitude, mais qui me pousse à me demander alors : pourquoi avoir choisi Poudlard ? L'endroit est peuplé de Nés-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlés. Je sais que je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien, et que cela doit être une raison politique qui a poussé Père à venir en Angleterre, mais quand même. Je ne peux me défaire d'un sentiment d'incertitude.

Car en effet, à partir du moment où vous découvrez que votre père a assassiné votre mère, vous vous surprenez à considérer les liens familiaux avec un tout nouveau scepticisme.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Anastasiya**

Je reprends pied dans la réalité. Il faut que j'écarte Père de mes pensées ; ce qui compte pour le moment, ce sont mes frères et sœurs et Poudlard, et rien d'autre.

Poudlard. Le quai. Que faut-il… Ah, c'est vrai. Foncer sur un mur de pierre, brut, devant des dizaines de Moldus. Et je sens dans le regard qu'elle pose sur moi que c'est exactement ce que se dit Aleksandra – nous sommes assez similaires psychologiquement, notamment par le fait que la majorité de nos propos est teintée d'ironie. Alors qu'en ce moment même, Esfir observe le mur avec un air émerveillé, et je sais qu'elle est sur le point de nous expliquer comment le sortilège a été conçu, par qui, en quelle année et combien de Repousse-Moldu il contient. Je connais trop bien ma famille pour mon propre bien.

C'est pour cette raison que je déclare :

« Les filles, allez-y ensemble, on vous regarde.

Ce qui peut sembler un acte de pure cruauté – les envoyer valser contre un mur… combien de fois ai-je pu y penser ! et je vois qu'elles ne sont pas dupes, mais c'est aussi un choix stratégique. Nikolaï se sentira plus en sécurité avec moi. Parce que je suis l'Aînée. Celle qui porte la fratrie.  
C'est sur ces pensées que je me dirige à mon tour vers le mur, la main de Niko ancrée dans la mienne.

Nous nous appuyons avec décontraction sur la barrière, avant de nous sentir basculer dans la pierre. Basculer. Dans la pierre. Merlin, est-ce que c'est le petit plaisir vicieux de Dumbledore de savoir qu'à chaque fois que ses élèves commencent l'année, ils ont la peur de leur vie ? Saleté de Directeur.

… Qui a choisi pour seul moyen de transport un immense train rouge vif. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Et pour la soi-disant intelligence du Directeur aussi, par la même occasion. Oui, j'ai des problèmes avec la notion de respect. Et c'est pour ça que je continue mon chemin sans un mot pour l'élève que je viens de bousculer – il avait l'air inintéressant, de toute manière. Mais j'esquisse un petit sourire satisfait. Je vous parlais de ma fierté, eh bien elle grossit encore. Les familles, et plus particulièrement les élèves, regardent mes sœurs avec un air absent. Il faut dire que la structure des visages des jumelles est plus ou moins parfaite. Et leur attitude aussi. Le dos droit, le menton levé, leurs longs cheveux volants, et leurs différences. Car pour qui sait regarder, Esfir a l'air doux, et Leka, impertinent. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Et croyez-moi, les regards des autres, Leka et moi, on adore ça. Parce qu'après les jumelles, c'est moi qu'on regarde, avec mes jambes trop longues, mon corps fin et mon air sophistiqué. Les regards jaloux des filles, possessifs des garçons, protecteurs des parents, tous les regards, ça m'insuffle une énergie nouvelle, et sur mes lèvres se dessine un sourire narquois. J'ai envie d'éclater de rire, parce qu'ils ne savent même pas qui nous sommes. Je laisse ma marque sur leur rétine, et ce n'est que le début. On les marquera bien plus profondément, croyez-moi.

**POV Lupin**

« Arrête de faire ton préfet Lunard !

Je lance un regard désabusé à James.

-Faut bien que quelqu'un soit sérieux, enfin. Tu vois, comme moi ! Regarde, je l'aide ! crie Sirius en me sautant dessus avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis comme ça je peux regarder les filles sans être grillé, continue-t-il en chuchotant.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil alors que je reprends mon exploration du quai du regard. J'essaie de repérer un maximum de nouveaux élèves, comme ça je peux leur venir en aide dès le départ du Poudlard Express, ou à la répartition. Faut bien que quelqu'un soit sérieux, comme l'a dit Sirius. Et puis mes légers avantages de loup-garou rendent la chose plus facile : ma vue est excellente.  
« Ah, un autre ! je laisse échapper quand mon regard tombe sur une petite tête brune à l'autre bout du quai.

Le garçon tient à la main une cage contenant une chouette de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais pas de valise en vue. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal. Je suis le regard du garçon, posé devant lui, assorti d'un petit sourire sur son visage. Une brune, trop fine je note au passage, lui ressemblant énormément si l'on exclut ses yeux verts, pousse un chariot contenant deux valises. Attendez. Deux valises.

Eh bien, on dirait que les nouveaux ne seront pas que des premières années pour une fois ! Je détaille alors la fille. De longues jambes osseuses, un corps trop fin comme je l'avais déjà vu, mais ce que je réalise maintenant, c'est que ce n'est sans doute pas décelable pour des yeux humains. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux très verts. Un peu comme ceux de Lily, peut-être une teinte plus claire. Un sourire impertinent sur le visage, une posture parfaite. Mais je sens soudainement sa nervosité. Foutu odorat des loups-garous… C'est alors que je réalise que je me suis éloigné des Maraudeurs pour l'observer avec son frère. J'entends James, Sirius et Peter se chamailler derrière moi et je souris. Cela me fait du bien de retrouver mes amis. Mais je me concentre de nouveau sur la brune. Pourquoi cette nervosité, et pourquoi la cache-t-elle si bien ? Et j'en sens une deuxième, et pas de la part des premières années. Une autre brune, cette fois les yeux bleus et un air renfermé pratiquement indécelable sur le visage, accompagnée d'une blonde qui me tourne le dos. Une fratrie, sans doute ? C'est alors que la blonde se retourne, et le mouvement de ses cheveux cache pendant une seconde son air émerveillé. Et ses yeux vairons. Merde, des jumelles ! Quand Sirius et James vont l'apprendre, je suis sûr qu'ils tireront au sort pour savoir à laquelle des deux ils auront droit. Pas que j'approuve ! Mais c'est mieux comme ça… Parce qu'avec les sœurs Hogray, James a gagné. Il a eu les deux.

Mais un son me sort de mes pensées. Le petit brun vient de baragouiner quelque chose en… polonais ? Russe ? Des étrangers, donc. Alors que la plus âgée, la fille aux yeux couleur pelouse, lui répond, je décèle la hiérarchie tacite du groupe. _C'est elle qui les dirige, et pourtant s'ils décidaient de partir, elle ne les retiendrait pas_, me dis-je étrangement. Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette pensée, mais je sais qu'elle est juste. Ils ont l'air d'une meute.

Du coup je crois que je les aime bien. Foutus instincts du loup. Et j'efface bien vite cette impression quand, alors qu'elle allait monter dans le Poudlard Express, la plus âgée du groupe se retourne et me fixe. Et esquisse un sourire moqueur en me voyant la regarder, alors que le dédain se peint dans ses yeux, comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Et ça me frappe. Cette expression, c'est celle de Sirius.

Et merde. Des Sang-Pur. Et qui ont l'air de vouloir foutre le bordel en plus. James et Sirius ne vont pas aimer ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Aleksandra**

Je monte derrière Anya dans le Poudlard Express. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais juste avant de monter à bord du train, elle a fait un sourire narquois vers l'autre bout du quai. Sérieux, ses yeux étaient fixés à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous nous tenions. Mais bon, c'est pas mes affaires. Et puis franchement, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Oui, je suis vulgaire. Ma famille me le reproche constamment, à part peut-être Niko, mais lui, on lui marcherait sur les pieds qu'il ne retournerait qu'un sourire poli. Pas que je le trouve ridicule, au contraire je crois que je l'admire un peu pour ça (et mon admiration est quelque chose de très, très rare), mais il faudrait qu'il s'endurcisse. Autant qu'il me coûte de le dire, je m'inquiète pour lui. Et mes frères et sœurs sont les seuls pour qui je peux éprouver de tels sentiments. Parce que j'ai été élevée comme ça. N'accorder sa confiance qu'à ceux qui le méritent. C'est-à-dire personne. Et si je suis aussi proche du reste de ma fratrie, c'est parce qu'avec une mère effacée et un père porté sur les châtiments corporels, ils sont les seuls à avoir jamais compris ce que je ressens.

Mais je sors de mes pensées quand quelqu'un me bouscule. Un futur élève de première année, vu sa taille ! Ils n'ont pas intérêt à me faire chier dès maintenant, les élèves de Poudlard, sinon, ils vont voir ce que je leur réserve. Ce que j'illustre en lançant au garçon un regard glacé.

« Dddésolé, bafouille-t-il d'une petite voix.

Bah tiens, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ses excuses. Mais Niko me tire par la manche avant que je n'ai le temps de sortir le fond de ma pensée, et je me retrouve dans un compartiment trop petit et inconfortable. Non mais vraiment. Je suis habituée à mieux. Tout ce que je vois là, c'est des banquettes rouges rebondies (le seul point positif de ce train, si vous me demandez mon avis) sur les côtés du compartiment, bordant une grande fenêtre faisant face à la porte. Et en dessous de la fenêtre, une petite table en bois, sur laquelle on peut voir des traces de brûlures. Je dirai que des élèves y ont fait une partie de Bataille explosive il n'y a pas longtemps… Un jeu bien trop plébéien pour moi. Surtout si personne ne nettoie le train entre deux utilisations - faudra que je fasse semblant d'être amie avec les préfets tiens, ce doit être des personnes soignées et Es' m'a dit qu'ils avaient un wagon tout à eux.

Je m'assoie près d'elle sur une des banquettes, en face de Niko, alors qu'Ana ensorcèle nos valises pour qu'elles aillent se poser dans les filet à bagages au dessus de nous –pratique, d'avoir 17 ans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir foutre pendant les six heures de trajet ? je demande d'une voix lasse.

Es' me lance un regard entendu : on va discuter pendant des heures à propos de rien. Bieeeeen. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour retrouver ma bonne humeur. Je suis extrêmement proche d'elle, malgré nos différences. On se connaît mieux que personne, même qu'Ana et Niko. Nous sommes deux opposés, Niko dit que c'est pour ça justement. J'en sais rien et concrètement, je m'en fous.

Oui, je me fous de pas mal de chose. Et alors ? Ce qui est important, je ne m'en fous pas.

- Et te souviens-tu d'Héloïse ?

- Oui, mais je suis bien heureuse de savoir que je n'aurai pas à la revoir cette année ! Cette sale peste !

Aha, la conversation entre Ana et Es' devient intéressante. Surtout si Es' commence à sortir des insultes - c'est très rare de la voir s'énerver.

- Pourquoi vous parlez d'elle ? je demande.

- Je me souvenais juste de la dernière fois que nous l'avions vue, me répond Ana avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu veux dire alors que vous veniez de l'humilier en sortant avec son mec ? reprend Es' en levant un sourcil.

Elle désapprouve, mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut si ma sœur aînée et moi, nous sommes des chasseuses d'hommes ? Ce qui est exactement ce que je lui réponds.

- Evitons d'approfondir le sujet devant Niko, voulez-vous ? demande Ana.

Je vous jure, elle en rougirait presque. Ben tiens. Moi j'ai pas honte, ma sexualité, j'en suis fière. Et les filles de Beauxbâtons qui ont osé me traiter de fille facile se souviennent encore de ma vengeance, j'en suis sûre ! Je suis cruelle, je l'assume. La compassion, la gentillesse, tout ça, c'est pour les faibles, les créatures magiques et les Sang-de-bourbe, et personne ne me convaincra du contraire. A part mon petit frère, mais lui, c'est spécial.

Alors que les filles continuent leurs conversations, je décide de faire comme Niko : fermer les yeux et dormir. Je suis fondamentalement flemmarde. C'est pour ça que c'est bien pratique d'avoir autant d'Elfes au Manoir. Et puis sans nous de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas de vie.

OoOoO

_« Pouvons-nous t'aider ? »_

Quoi ? Keskisspass ? Merde, qui est-ce qui m'a réveillée ? Tout le monde sait pourtant que je ne supporte pas ça !

Wow, c'était de l'anglais en plus. Et la voix d'Esfir. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des gens qui ne font pas partie de ma famille dans ce foutu compartiment ?! Pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux alors, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si Merlin y est.

- Salut, je suis Lily Evans, je suis Préfète-en-chef ! Le Professeur Macgonagall nous a dit qu'il y aurait des nouveaux élèves cette année et…

Je n'écoute pas le reste de sa phrase, mais ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Elle a dit qu'elle était préfète ?! Ah, toi, euh la rousse aux yeux verts là, Lily ?, tu vas devenir mon amie. Ou bien tu vas croire que tu vas le devenir –bref, faut que je sois sociable. Parce que oui, j'étais sérieuse pour l'histoire du compartiment des préfets, je suis une fille qui a besoin de son petit confort.

- Alors dis-moi Lily, tu dois être intelligente pour être préfète-en-chef, pas vrai ? je lui lance avec un grand (et faux) sourire en coupant Esfir qui allait sûrement lui dire un truc sincère. Tant pis.

Mon raisonnement est simple : si cette Lily est préfète-en-chef, elle est aimée des profs. Si je suis son amie, je serai aimée des profs. Je suis aussi une fille qui est ambitieuse. Et Ana n'a pas l'air de croire une seconde que je suis sympa sans arrière-pensées, vu la tête qu'elle fait.

- Bah, euh, enfin, pas trop, bafouille-t-elle en me répondant, je suis surtout bonne en Potions, mais POTTER !

« Mais Potter » !? Quoi ? Même pour des étrangers ça n'avait pas l'air d'anglais correct… Mais des étincelles rouges dans le couloir derrière Evans (l'idiote avait laissé la porte du compartiment ouverte…) répondent à mes interrogations.

... Avant d'être remplacées par d'autres questions quand je vois quatre formes humaines couvertes de suie surgir de derrière les étincelles, surtout que l'une d'elles, que j'identifie désormais comme un grand mec brun, a l'air de vouloir se jeter sur la rousse. Qui est toujours devant la porte de notre compartiment. Mouais, s'ils pouvaient s'éloigner le temps des retrouvailles, ce serait très apprécié.


End file.
